


tonight i'm gonna hold you so close

by SnazzyShipper



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Swearing, Whipped Choi Soobin, just boyfriends being boyfriends, so soft, soft, someone help him he is so in love :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyShipper/pseuds/SnazzyShipper
Summary: soobin sighed. again. for what he was pretty sure was the 17th fucking time in the last hour.this was all yeonjun’s fault.alternatively - soobin takes care of hisverydrunk,veryadorable boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	tonight i'm gonna hold you so close

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D  
> so,, yeah im posting a fic after a /very/ long time, so i'm not sure how good this is. i think it turned out okayish though so..
> 
> also yeonbin have been driving me crazy since the past few months, so i figured i might as well do something about it myself lmao.
> 
> this started as a crack kind of fic, i dont know how it went into Feelings™ tbh.  
> but anyway, please enjoy! <3

  
soobin sighed. again. for what he was pretty sure was the 17th fucking time in the last hour.   
  
  
he staggered slightly as he had to pause mid stairs to adjust the weight around his shoulders, the ‘weight’ letting out a loud whine of indignation at being jostled so suddenly, not appreciating it the slightest bit. soobin let out another (18th) sigh at this, glaring fondly at the older.   
  
  
this was all yeonjun’s fault.

he knew, he  _ knew _ that these evenings  _ always _ turned out to be complete disasters, but when did that ever stop the blond boy from dragging his boyfriend to a new club every other weekend, stating firmly that they needed to get out of the house and “take it easy” once in a while? 

all right, that wasn't such a problem, soobin completely agrees. hell, even he knows that they both take things too seriously at times, shouldering burdens which they can not (need not) always manage alone, caught up in the constant need to always be perfect and nothing less than that, in everything they do. 

so yes, if this was all that yeonjun suggested, just going out and “letting loose”, soobin would readily agree without a second thought.   
  
  
however.   
  
  
however, things tend to get just a  _ tad _ bit difficult, when his  _ extremely _ lightweight of a dumbass boyfriend suggests, “oh, let's get some drinks now, shall we soobinie?”, accompanied with the full, crinkly eyed smile he knows the taller is weak for. 

but, soobin doesn't know how, he finds the strength to refuse (for the time being).   
  
  
“hyungie, no. no fucking way at all, ok? we're not getting any drinks, please. if you really want, we can buy something else outside but no alcohol.” he declares firmly.   
  
  
“but why not?!”, the older cries petulantly, knowing perfectly well ‘why not’. “it’s all ok! come on love, what's the harm in just a few drinks?" 

  
  
"the harm, hyung, which you already know, is that you'll get a  _ bad _ bad hangover, that too from "just a few drinks", and-"

  
  
"ah then there's no problem, bin! because firstly, you know that I don't get  _ that _ hungover quickly, secondly tomorrow is sunday anyway so it doesn't matter even if I  _ do _ get hungover, and thirdly, if i do, you are there to take care of me, right? so there you go, 3 perfectly good reasons why there's no harm in me getting something to drink!", yeonjun finished, smiling angelically.

  
  
for a moment, soobin just stared at the other in disbelief, marveling at the lengths to which he was ready to go to. but it wasn't surprising anyway, choi yeonjun  _ always _ got what he wanted. so who was soobin to say no? 

  
  
"fineee hyung" he relented, his tone teetering between resignation and affection, "fine we'll get whatever you want, even though," he added as an afterthought. "even though you  _ did _ just lie about your alcohol tolerance, and how embarrassingly low it is,” he teased, earning himself an elbow to the side. "ok ok im sorry", he laughed, slipping a hand into his lover's. "come let's get you what you want".

  
  
*

  
  
oh man was soobin cursing himself now for giving in. his breaths came in short puffs as they finally, finally reached the second floor, and he paused for a second to inhale deep lungfuls of air.

  
  
meanwhile yeonjun seemed like he was trying to burrow into his neck in his inebriated state (not that he didn't do it without any influence of alcohol, he just had an added excuse now), making adorable little sounds and pressing soft kisses into his neck and shoulder and.. let's just say soobin's fucking mind was short circuiting (yes he  _ still _ gets unreasonably flustered at his boyfriend's smallest actions even after 3 years. so  _ what. _ )

  
  
with some (a hell lot of) difficulty, what with the smaller boy still nuzzling against his neck, soobin finally managed to insert the right key into the keyhole, and pushed the door to their apartment open, wincing as it collided with the wall with an echoing crash. yeonjun flinched as well, his hands retracting from around soobin's shoulders to cover his ears, and, losing his balance in the process.

  
  
"jjuni!", soobin panicked as he turned towards the smaller to catch him just as he was about to fall, his hands pressed firmly against his back, keeping him steady. 

and yeonjun, bless him, instead of being scared or even the slightest bit worried, immediately threw his arms around the younger's neck, crooning softly (and slightly incoherently by now) into his ear “binnie, binnie, my saviour, my herooo, my big binnie! he saved me! my brave soobinie~”

soobin just stayed silent, staring at his boyfriend, endeared, a soft smile on his face.

they stayed like that for a short while, just wrapped in each other's arms, as yeonjun’s mumbling got slower and slower, his words slurring together.

seeing this, soobin gently unlocked the older’s arms from around his neck, keeping one hand against his lower back to support him. half carrying and half dragging yeonjun, he helped him to their room.

making him sit on the bed, he crouched down, unlacing the other's shoes and removing his socks, the other's tired mumbles of ‘cutie’ ‘my soobinie’ still reaching his ears at random intervals, filling him with warmth. 

when he was done, he looked up to see yeonjun swaying slightly on the bed in his sleepy state, his eyes almost closed.

“noo, hyungie, no you can't sleep like this, baby. let's get you changed first and then we can sleep ok?”, he said softly, ruffling the older’s hair. yeonjun merely nodded, eyes still closed.

smiling softly to himself, soobin helped the other get up and get changed into a more comfortable outfit, before he finally led yeonjun to the bed and made him lie down. by now the other was quiet, exhaustion taking over him completely, and he soundlessly crept into bed, letting out a tiny sigh.

soobin caressed his hair back from his face, just the way yeonjun liked, before he gently drew away. “i'll just go get changed hyung”, he whispered softly.

he was just turning to leave, when soobin felt a small hand being wrapped around his wrist, tugging slightly. he turned to see yeonjun’s eyes still closed, only his mouth was moving, slowly, almost soundlessly.

soobin bent down immediately, anxious to hear what the other was saying. was he already having his hangover headache? but he never got those until the next morning! then was he- his thoughts were interrupted by a small, sleepy voice, “don't.. go binniee.. stay.. with.. your.. jjuni.”

oh.

soobin just stared, his heart brimming with a sudden, surprising onslaught of emotions, as he wordlessly got under the covers without a second's hesitation, stretching out his arm for the other to lie on.

yeonjun gave an almost inaudible cry of delight, before he scooted closer, throwing his arm around the other's waist, head placed comfortably on his outstretched hand, letting out tiny whines of satisfaction.

and soobin.. soobin gently ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it back from his face, his heart close to bursting with tenderness, as he stared lovingly at the other.. at the blond boy, his yeonjunie, who hung the moon and stars, who had asked soobin to stay with him in the same way all those years ago, when they were nothing more than young, wild boys just beginning to learn about love; at his beloved hyung, who always made him want to continue, to keep going, when he felt the last thread of hope slipping from his fingers; at his jjunie, who was so kind and always made him know that no matter what happened, the soft, small hand would never leave his own; at his baby, who was so brave and fierce, and yet as he was lying in his arms right now, looked like the most delicate, precious being to ever exist; at his angel, whom he wanted to protect from  _ every _ terrible thing in the world (although soobin  _ knew  _ he didn't need it).. but most of all he stared at yeonjun,  _ his _ yeonjun whom he loved more than anything and everything in the world.

and as he stared, the corners of the other's mouth lifted slightly as if he somehow knew, even in the faraway land of dreams, what soobin was feeling, like he always did. 

and as he looked at that smile, soobin felt the familiar warmth fill his stomach and he  _ knew,  _ that no matter what happened, no matter what he had to go through, if he just saw this smile on the other's face at the end of each day.. “it would be worth it”, he thought, placing a small kiss on his plump cheek.

_ it would all be worth it. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the fic!!  
> please leave kudos and comments if you did. constructive criticism is always welcome <33


End file.
